Me and You, Together
by PayDayGo3t
Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki have been in the same club for almost a year, and some things have changed - not just peoples heights. Haruhi and Tamaki are starting to develop romantic feelings for each other, of course they don't notice it. But the rest of the host club does. Maybe all "The Natural Type" and "The Princely Type" need, is a little push?


**_Haruhi - POV_**

"Haruhi, slow down!" A voice from behind me snaps. Another one follows, "Haruhi, wait!". Sighing, I slow down and my steps slow. Turning around, I growl at the two voices. "Hikaru, Kaoru?" I question turning to face them. "Heya!" They reply, like kids caught in trouble.

"I thought you guys were already at class?" I say, walking at a normal pace alongside them. "We could say the same to you," They smirk in unison. "Haruhi Fujioka is never late!" They mock and giggle. "Yeah yeah... Anyway, why aren't you in class, Hikaru, Kaoru?" I say.

"Yeah well, we were having lunch and got in an argument with some local bully." Hikaru starts, "And we lost track of time, and had to book it to class." Kaoru finishes. "And then we ran into you." They shrug. "What about you," Kaoru asks. "I forgot my lunch at home, and of course the lunches were too expensive for me. So I lost track of time studying in the library. Apparently, the clock in the library is Ten minutes off... Would have been nice to know that earlier." I huff.

"Yeah, the librarian there never talks." The older twin [Hikaru] says. "Mainly because students only come there after school, by then the librarian left so there's no point in talking to students." The younger of the two shrugs. "The teacher in Math likes you, so I'm sure shell let it pass. And we're not really late, but if we wanna make it we better hurry." We start to speed walk ahead. Not wanting to show up to class _wheezing_.

After about a quick Thirty seconds of running we made it to the class, I guess I was worried for nothing. But we did get in an earful for being — almost — late. Better than being late I guess.

Setting my bag down around my chair, I sit down and the teacher greets as per usual. The twins sit down in the un-occupied seats next to me and wave kindly at the girls who went to the host club. I take out a pencil and wait for the teacher to pass out our work. As the teacher passes our desk I hear Kaoru calling me. " _Psst_ , Haruhi." He snaps in an attempt to receive my attention.

"What is it, Kaoru?" I whisper back, keeping my eyes focused on the teacher. "Hikaru has our pencil case, can I borrow a pen or something?" I sigh, and pass him a pen. The teacher glares in our direction, but her expression softens when she sees the pen.

"Thanks," Kaoru says and when the teacher turns he shoved a crumpled Post-It note in my hand. And retrieves the pen. I scowl at him for almost getting me in trouble, and open the note.

The note reads some sort of scribbled English, I quickly recognize it as a foolish joke and toss the note in his desk. The teacher finishes passing the papers and clears her throat.

"Ok class, today should be normal and easy. I want you to complete the four-page packet, when you're done turn it in on my desk. And when you have the 'ok' you can have the rest of the period off." She nods.

The class silently celebrates and we get to work on the packet, if I focus I should have it done twenty minutes until class ends. After that is study hall.

 **\- - [Timeskip] - -**

I set my pen down on my desk and close the packet to the front, each math problem is complete. With the required notes and answers. Standing up I move to the front of the class and turn in the packet.

The teacher looks it over and gives me the ok to go, and smiles at me. Presumably to show that I did a good job. I smile back and head out the class with my bag.

I wonder if I'll run into Kyoya here... I heard the history teacher was absent. So they probably just had a study hall or a packet like in math...

I decided to just go to the after-class room. It's exactly what it sounds like — a class you go too after class, — originally the room was a storage room. But as classes (such as my math class) started happening more frequently, they decided to make it into a room where students could relax if class let out early.

As a turn the corner I stumble back from a sudden weight, And then an oh so familiar voice yells—

"Haruhi! I'm so glad I ran into you~" Tamaki says bouncing around like a child. "It must be fate that we, the main characters have — hey Haruhi wait up!" He cries running after me.

 _And just as I thought I got rid of him-_

"What do you want, Tamaki?" I huff as I continue walking. "Oh, Haruhi!" He coos. "I want you to call me Tama-kun!"

"No way in hell." I groan as he looks down on me. "Why isn't Kyoya with you?" I ask.

"I asked him to come with me, but he said I was being annoying. And that he'll see me at the club later. And then I ran into you!" He says, bouncing around. "Where are those, devil twins?"

"They're not devils, Tamaki. And they're still in class, I was going to the lounge room." I try to walk faster but he just follows suit. "Your so adorable, Haruhi~. Can I stay with you in the lounge room?" He begs. Giving me those — sadly adorable — puppy dog eyes.

"Fine.. just. Don't do anything, stupid." I huff opening the door.

The lounge room looks relatively like a library, but with beanbags and computers with free access. I shuffle over to the computer chairs and rest my bag on one. And sit down on the chair. Tamaki looks confused but quickly sits next to me.

 _Oh, mother-in-heaven. Why did I have to end up in the same room as such a mindless idiot?_

"Haruhi I'm confused..." Tamaki starts, his head resting in his hands as he continues clicking the mouse. "What's the ' browser?" He says.

"Idiot.." I sigh as tears start forming in his eyes. "Calm down, I don't really think you're an idiot—"

Suddenly a flash of blonde is in my face and a weight knocks me onto the ground and out the chair. "Haruhi I knew you'd come around~! You don't think I'm an idiot!" He cries. Hugging and nuzzling my head.

"H-hey get off!" I say pushing his shoulders.Hoping he'll take the hint and get off, ending the hug. But quickly give up from his weight.

"I knew he was a pervert!" A voice, not belonging to me or Tamaki says. Looking behind me — basically forgetting Tamaki is on top of me.

"Hey Hikaru, Kaoru." I say.

In less than one minute. Tamaki is in a corner growing mushrooms, and the twins are dancing around him. Chanting 'Milord is a pervert', Thank gosh there are no other kids here.

After a while there assault of taunts end and the twins are by my side. "What are you doing Haruhi?" They lean over my chair, keen to see the computer screen.

"Just playing Solitaire. There's nothing else to do on the Ouran-dot-net browser anyway.."

Since there's nothing better to do they just watch me play. Pointing out cards to play. Eventually, they swiftly find a new game to entertain themselves.

"One point for team Hikaru!" The older twin snickers as a pencil is throw in Tamaki's direction and hits him on the head. Another one follows, but its a pen instead of a pencil. It hits his back and another mark goes on Kaoru and Hikaru's scoreboard. "Ha-ru-hi! Tell them to stop throwing stuff at me!" He yells as he dives to the bottom of my chair. He is ambushed with more papers and items.

Well, I could help him..then he'd be all over me again. But then again I don't want to get in trouble for the mess on the floor.. Might as well help him...

"Hikaru, Kaoru, please just let him go. I don't want to get in trouble for this mess." I say, motioning towards the pile of pencils, papers, pens, and eraser-bits on the floor. They huff and growl (a mixture of both?) and kick Tamaki aside. "Haruhi, my hero." He says.

"Yeah yeah, go help the twins pick up the mess." I smile as another card I play gives me an advantage. I would love to play this game at home, it's definitely a nice pass-time.

But a decent working computer cost around 16570.54. And groceries cost around, 7135.38 a month. Bills and other small things round to, 5488.75. So I'd be left with 500 anyway... I could just get a part-time job which would-

"Jeez Haruhi," Hikaru scoffs, "What are you thinking about so hard that you can't answer the question?" Kaoru finishes. "Huh? Sorry I wasn't paying attention. Run it by me again?" I say.

"Well, we were asking you if there are any other games on this computer." Hikaru says, "But forget that. What were you thinking about so hard?" Kaoru smirks. "Well, I was thinking about how much yen and saving it would take to buy a personal laptop." I glare, so they get the idea.

"Ooo! Haruhi! I'll buy you a laptop!" Tamaki says, clearly getting some idea that he'll be the 'hero' if he buys one. "Tough luck boss, Haruhi won't even let us buy her a bed." They say. "Because I'm fine with my current one! Anyway forget a computer, I'm hungry." I say.

"You're hungry? Why didn't you just go to the ramen shop." Tamaki says, still spinning around in his chair slowly. "I would've been late to class, also what ramen shop?" I question.

"The ramen shop! The school recently added on behalf of 'culture day' about a month ago. It was a total flop though, they thought ramen would make things more 'Japanese'. But no one really went there except for lunch, or breakfast." Hikaru says, "Students are allowed to go there during lunch and breakfast, but scholarship students like you Haruhi can go there whenever!" Kaoru finishes the sentence.

"Ooo, really?" Suddenly, Haruhi jumps up from her chair. Her eyes sparkle at the thought of ramen and chicken with fancy tuna on the side for lunch. Her dad rushed her out the house since he woke up late. She had a light dinner since she didn't have much to work with. And had put off shopping last week, and all there was to eat was dry rice and a portion of vegetables.

Leaving her hungry, so any edible food was heaven at that point.

"Haruhi I'll take you!" Tamaki boasts opening the door. The twins eye eachother but decide not to go with them.

 _Maybe its best if they go alone?_

 **Authors Notes Information**

Hello everyone, special thanks to anyone that made it to the end of the chapter. You have my thanks . So originally I was gonna make this a long one-shot, but I thought it would be enjoyable this way! For me and the reader. Please vote, leave a comment of thoughts/feedback. And yeah!

So I'm hoping you notice where I'm going with this, I plan on making every chapter long (this one is about 1.850K words) to make it more enjoyable. I'm not sure how many chapters I'll end up making this but I can assure you, they will be well made, and put out a good pace.

[Also for anyone curious about the game Haruhi was playing. Its called 'Solitaire' and from what I know its a card game with ace and spades and stuff]

Find This Story On , and WattPad. @PayDayGo3t


End file.
